


Fireplace

by Canace



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canace/pseuds/Canace
Summary: After a long workday and a cold storm outside, Cyrus finds himself finally back home.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Therion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Fireplace

After a long day, teaching and helping his students, Cyrus finally got home. The little house is warm, despite the cold snow storm, which is howling outside.

The fireplace is lit and he can see a ball of blankets in front of it. Seeing this scene makes him smile brightly. 

He hangs up his soaking coat and goes too the blanket ball. It is moving slowly up and down, in an even rhythm.

When Cyrus moves between the fireplace and the ball, could he see his lovely boyfriend. 

“Therion seems to be in a deep slumber.” and how adorable he looks, are the only things Cyrus can thing right now.

Cyrus rises his Hand to stroke the sleeping man's hair, but before he could even touch it, he is pulled under the blankets. 

"I have missed you.", comes as an sleepy statement.

"Sorry, today I was once again hold up by many people."

"Then stop being so popular."

"It seems my knowledge is far to great to be ignored and left unrecognised."

The only answerer Cyrus gets this time is a grown and Therion snuggling even closer.

Within this nice ball of blankets, the warm fireplace and to have Therion in his arms, makes Cyrus forget every one of his duty's as an professor. 

All he is right now is a man, with his love of his life in his arms and that he is as happy as he could ever wish for.

Within in this perfect warm bubble, closed of to the harsh cold world out the door, Cyrus soon falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and hope I could make you at lest smile.  
> English is not my first language, so when there are errors pleas tell me!  
> I am also open for ideas for improvement.


End file.
